Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vapor deposition apparatus and a vapor deposition method.
Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device, a display device, and other electronic devices include a plurality of thin films. In order to form such a thin film to a predetermined thickness, a vapor deposition method using at least one gas including a thin film raw material is performed.
Examples of a vapor deposition method include chemical vapor deposition (CVD) using a chemical reaction and atomic layer deposition (ALD) for uniformly forming a fine thin film having a thickness of one atomic layer at a temperature lower than that of CVD.
Since CVD and ALD use a chemical reaction between gas molecules, the temperature of a chamber in which deposition occurs or the temperature of a substrate on which deposition occurs needs to be maintained above a predetermined temperature.
Also, when a foreign substance is generated while a thin film is deposited on a substrate during vapor deposition, characteristics of the thin film may be degraded.